This invention relates to a print head mounted in an impact type dot matrix printer, and more particularly to an air cooling means for the interior of the print head.
In a conventional print head, when each solenoid mounted within the print head has been energized, each of armatures having a printing wire is swung to perform the printing operation with the end of the printing wire. However the generation of heat in the solenoid caused the temperature within the print head to rise, which in turn increased the electrical resistance of coils, so that the driving properties of the solenoids was reduced and therefore performance was deteriorated. In order to release such heat, the print head in the prior art had numerous cooling fins attached to the side face thereof, which resulted in a larger size and heavier weight of the print head. This further required a wider space for a printer to mount the print head therein and resulted in a larger-sized apparatus, and hence it was difficult to move the print head in reciprocating motion at a higher speed and smoothly, thus making the printing operation at a higher speed impossible. There is also known a print head in which a cooling fan is mounted to cool solenoids by the air introduced into the printing head. However such print head also was larger in size and heavier in weight.